<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're A Dork by natesmotorcycle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689347">You're A Dork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natesmotorcycle/pseuds/natesmotorcycle'>natesmotorcycle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Addy's Very Smart, Alternate Universe, Bronwyn Makes Nate Nervous, Bronwyn's Bold, F/M, I really like These, Maeve Is Giving Him the In-Law Treatment, Nate Is a Very Nervous Person In This, my first 5+1 fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natesmotorcycle/pseuds/natesmotorcycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone that's friends with Nate and Bronwyn knows that they're into each other, and have been for a while. Hell, even people that just know of them know they like each other. But, nobody understands why they're not together yet. </p>
<p>Or: 5 times that Nate tried to ask Bronwyn out but something stopped him, and the 1 time that Bronwyn asked him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nate Macauley/Bronwyn Rojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're A Dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time it happened was at Addy and Ashton's shared apartment.</p>
<p>It was Saturday night, and the entire crew was hanging out together for the first time in a while. Everyone was there: The Bayview Four, Maeve, TJ, Luis, and even Kris, which he usually doesn't come around very often to hang out because of his gigs. Either way, they were having a blast. They were having a blast for hours, now.</p>
<p>They missed each other. They were all each in a different place around the country due to college, but they tried to get together as often as they could, especially when they came back home.</p>
<p>It's currently Thanksgiving break, which meant they would all be staying there for a couple of days. Kris even flew in from Germany because he was done modeling for a little bit. They were currently laughing, eating food, and just generally enjoying each others' company.</p>
<p>"R-Remember that one day when Luis tried to bring all of our plates to us in one go and ended up spilling everything on the floor?" TJ says in between laughs, and everyone immediately erupts into more laughter.</p>
<p>"That shit was so funny, bro," Cooper says, throwing a fry in his mouth. "I can still hear your father screaming at you to this day."</p>
<p>Luis shakes his head, face as red as a tomato. "That was such a bad day, I had to spend the next week cleaning the entire restaurant from top to bottom."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's why it was so spotless every time I went in there," Maeve says, patting Luis in the back.</p>
<p>"At least the food was free after that." Addy smiles, taking another sip of her milkshake.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe I haven't been there with the number of times I've been here," Kris says, stealing a fry from Cooper's plate, which caused the man to give him a glare.</p>
<p>Luis shrugs, taking another bite of his burger. "Come tomorrow, it's less packed on Sundays anyway."</p>
<p>"I'll be back guys," Bronwyn says, getting up and proceeding to head to the balcony. Nate looks at her, sighing.</p>
<p>"Still haven't asked her out?" TJ says, causing Nate to turn to look at him. He shakes his head.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking idiot." Maeve shakes her head, and he could see both Addy and Cooper agreeing with her.</p>
<p>"I just," Nate sighs. "I never had the right opportunity to do it."</p>
<p>"Bullshit. Don't make excuses," Luis says. "There's always an opportunity. You could always text her, you know. You have her number."</p>
<p>Nate shrugs. "I guess. It doesn't matter, let's change the topic."</p>
<p>
  <strong>__</strong>
</p>
<p>"No, dumbass, it's obviously white and gold." Luis groans and TJ immediately start attacking him. "You're fucking dumb, it's literally black and blue."</p>
<p>"Why are we talking about this? This shit is old." Maeve complains.</p>
<p>Nate wants to tune them out, but it's too loud. He looks back at the balcony that Bronwyn is at, and she's still there. She's been there for 10 minutes now, and it's starting to worry him. Out of impulse, he decides to get up and head to her. He opens the door, which causes Bronwyn to turn around and look at him. She flashes him a smile, and he could feel his stomach churn at it. He closes the door behind him and gives her a smile back.</p>
<p>"What are you doing out here?" She asks him, and she goes back to leaning against the railing once he settles next to her, mimicking her position. He shrugs and turns his head to look at her. "You've been out here for a while, I got a little worried. But I also got to get away from the screaming inside."</p>
<p>Bronwyn lets out a little giggle, and Nate felt like that was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard in his life. "Yeah, you're not wrong there, Nate. But you don't have to worry about me, I just needed fresh air for a bit."</p>
<p>Nate nods and looks back at the view. He's not gonna lie, the city looks pretty good from up here. It's not Marshalls Peak good, but it's good nonetheless. The lights from cars and windows are illuminating the city, and it truly is beautiful. He could still see a lot of people walking around in the streets, going in and out of stores. It's still almost 11, which means that stores are still open. He never understood why they stay open so late in this city, but he doesn't question it.</p>
<p>He turns to look at Bronwyn once again and notices she's looking down at the city as well. He notices how the moon shines on her face, making her have a sort of glow that makes her look even more beautiful.</p>
<p>He doesn't understand it. <em>How could someone be so beautiful? </em></p>
<p>The wind picks up a little, and her hair gets flown back by it. He could notice she got a little cold because she tries to extend her sweater to cover her hands. "Are you cold?" He asks her, and she turns to look at him. She gives him a soft smile. "It's chilly, but it's really nice. I'm okay."</p>
<p>Nate nods, and he turns to look back at the city. It's nice. Standing here next to Bronwyn and looking down at the city. He suddenly gets thus urge and he turns to look at her.</p>
<p>"Bronwyn," Nate starts, and she turns to look at him. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>He wants to ask her out, right here right now. "I um, uh..." But he can't do it. He can't seem to form the words. "You know what, never mind."</p>
<p>He doesn't understand why he does that. He's thought about asking her out before, of course, he has. But, as soon as he's with her, he can't get the words out. He doesn't know what it is. Fear of getting rejected, fear of losing her as a friend if she doesn't like him back, or something else. He simply cannot do it. This is why he doesn't understand it. He's had no trouble picking up girls before. He's had no trouble flirting with girls before. He's had no trouble with girls before period. But, as soon as he started having a thing for Bronwyn, (which was way back when even if he didn't want to admit it) he simply couldn't do any of that anymore.</p>
<p>Nate once tried to flirt with Bronwyn, but it was so bad, Maeve picked up on it and made fun of him for the weeks following that. "It happens to the best of us, big guy. Don't worry about it." She told him before Nate left their house. Him being embarrassed was an understatement.</p>
<p>Nate could see Bronwyn frown a little. "Are you sure?" She asks him, and he nods. "Yeah, uh, forget about it. It was nothing."</p>
<p>"Okay," She sighs and turns to look back at the groups of people inside. "Wanna head back?"</p>
<p>Nate nods, and they proceed to make their way back inside with their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> __ </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second time it happened was when Nate was at his apartment and Bronwyn was in her apartment in Connecticut.</p>
<p>It's a Tuesday night and Nate is bored. He finished his last class hours ago, and he finished the work he had to finish for the day. All of his roommates were out for the night, and he had absolutely nothing to do.</p>
<p>He could study for the final he has in 2 days, but he's not in the mood for that, either. He'll just work his ass off tomorrow.</p>
<p>He could get on his motorcycle and head somewhere, but he simply didn't want to go anywhere tonight.</p>
<p>He heads out of his room and goes downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Ever since college started, he's tried to teach himself how to cook a little bit more than the basic stuff he already knew. Nate didn't want to be living with roommates the entire four years, and he also didn't want to live on ramen noodles and take out all this time, as well. Once he had a little bit more money, he would find himself an apartment and move in there by himself. Plus, the walls are thin and he didn't want to hear his roommates having sex every other day with a different girl. That was him before, and he absolutely hated it, looking back.</p>
<p>Nate arrives in the kitchen, and he starts looking around the cabinets to find something to eat. He lands on ramen noodles and sighs. He really didn't feel like cooking tonight, either, so ramen noodles it is. He grabs a cup, filling it up with water and placing it in the microwave.</p>
<p>As he waits for the noodles to heat up, he scrolls through his phone. He wants to text someone, but he doesn't know who.</p>
<p>Cooper is at baseball practice, and TJ is probably at football practice as well. He's certain Luis is at the restaurant right now, so he doesn't try him either. His eyes land on Bronwyn's contact. He clicks on it and begins to talk to her.</p>
<p>Hey</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Nate </em>
</p>
<p>How's it going?</p>
<p>
  <em>It's going okay</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just finished reviewing for my finals </em>
</p>
<p>Ah, those damn finals</p>
<p>
  <em>Agreed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How are you doing?</em>
</p>
<p>Heating up my ramen noodles and having absolutely nothing to do</p>
<p>
  <em>Roommates?</em>
</p>
<p>Out, probably with some girls they just picked up</p>
<p>
  <em>Gross </em>
</p>
<p>Agreed</p>
<p>
  <em>You used to do that</em>
</p>
<p>Don't remind me</p>
<p>Biggest regret ever.</p>
<p>I can't believe I used to do that shit.</p>
<p>Nate hears the microwave beep, so he sets his phone down and go gets his food. After he was ready, he walks back to his room, a fork stuck inside his cup in one hand and phone in the other.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is what it is </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm glad you changed, though</em>
</p>
<p>I am, too</p>
<p>
  <em> Anyway, I'm coming back for winter break on Friday morning</em>
</p>
<p>Yeah?</p>
<p>
  <em>Yup </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My last final is Thursday morning</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'll finish packing in the afternoon and catch my flight in the morning </em>
</p>
<p>What time is the flight?</p>
<p>
  <em> 6:45 my time I'll be there at like 8:30 your time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Time zones, man</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I felt that</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I try to call Maeve at like 7 in the morning, completely forgetting its 4 over there</em>
</p>
<p>I text you at 10 at night and it's already 1 in the morning there haha</p>
<p>
  <em> Exactly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I've been here for months and I still can't wrap my head around the time zones </em>
</p>
<p>Bronwyn?</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah?</em>
</p>
<p>'You wanna go see a movie with me when you come back home for the holidays?' Nate stares at the question he typed out. He sighs, contemplating whether or not he should send it.</p>
<p><em> Don't do it.</em> A voice in his head says. <em>She's gonna reject you. She doesn't want a guy like you as a boyfriend. </em></p>
<p><em>Do it.</em> Another voice in his head says. <em>If you don't ask, you'll never know. </em></p>
<p>Nate's thumb hovers over the blue arrow button. "I-I can't." He says to himself and moves his thumb to the backspace button.</p>
<p>Are you staying here the whole time or flying back early?</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm staying the whole time </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanksgiving break wasn't enough </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Plus I wanna spend New Years with you guys</em>
</p>
<p>Alright</p>
<p>Great</p>
<p>
  <em> Anyway, I gotta get ready to go sleep </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Almost 11:30 here and I still have a class tomorrow morning </em>
</p>
<p>Alright, I'll talk to you later</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodnight </em>
</p>
<p>Goodnight</p>
<p>"You're such a fucking idiot." He tells himself. "Literally why can you not ask this one girl out?"</p>
<p>He shuts his phone off and throws it on his bed. "Maybe another time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>__ </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time it happened was not his fault at all. Not at all.</p>
<p>Nate and Bronwyn were currently in her movie room, cleaning up from what happened earlier that night. Cooper and Addy were over earlier but left a little bit ago because they each had to do some other stuff.</p>
<p>Every time all four of them are back home at the same time, they all go over to Bronwyn's house to have a movie night together. That's exactly what happened.</p>
<p>Bronwyn came back home for the holidays the morning before and they didn't want to wait to see each other again.</p>
<p>"Listen, I love Addy with all my heart, but that girl is messy." Bronwyn jokes as she grabs the multiple napkins Addy used up just an hour earlier and throws them in the trash bag she's holding. Nate laughs, nodding his head. "Unfortunately, that's true."</p>
<p>"I feel bad for Ashton," Bronwyn says. "I can barely keep up with her messiness and I don't even live with her." Nate grabs the remaining take out boxes and throws them in his trash bag. "Glad I don't have to put up with that in my life."</p>
<p>For the remainder of the time they're down there, they walk around in comfortable silence, picking up the rest of the trash that they made that night. After they're finished down there, they head back up to her kitchen, where they stay up until Nate leaves.</p>
<p>"I never asked you how your final went. How was it?" Nate asks her as she drinks from the water bottle Bronwyn offered him. She shrugs. "It went as good as I thought it would go. It wasn't even that bad, I studied more than I was supposed to." "That's something only you would do." Nate laughs while looking down at his fingers.</p>
<p><em>Do it</em>. The voice in the back of his head says. <em>It's time. Grow a pair.</em></p>
<p>"Hey, Bronwyn?" He asks her, and she looks at him. "Yeah?"</p>
<p><em>Don't freeze up. Just ask her.</em> And he does. "You know Porter Cinema, right?" He asks her, and she nods her head. "Wanna go see a movie or something on Tuesday?" He could see Bronwyn ponder his question for a minute before she speaks up. "Sure."</p>
<p>He lets out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding in, and she gives him a smile.</p>
<p>"What's going on down here?" Maeve asks them. <em>Where the fuck did she come from?</em></p>
<p>"Oh, we were just talking about seeing a movie Tuesday," Bronwyn tells her, and Nate could see Maeve's face twist into a devilish smirk.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah?" Maeve asks, looking at Nate. "Where to?"</p>
<p>"Porter Cinema," Nate answers, looking back at her.</p>
<p>"You guys know what you're watching?" She asks, looking back at Bronwyn, who shakes her head. "Great! I know they're showing Insurgent again," Maeve says, looking back at Nate. "You know it's Bronwyn's favorite, right?" Nate slowly nods her head, and Maeve smiles. "Great! We should all go watch it!"</p>
<p>
  <em> Fucking Maeve.</em>
</p>
<p>"Alright," Bronwyn agrees. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Bronwyn heads to the bathroom they have downstairs, and Maeve shoots an innocent smile at Nate.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck did you do that, Maeve?" Nate hisses at her, which causes Maeve to laugh.</p>
<p>"Why not?" She asks him. "Listen, I want you to get your head out of your ass when it comes to my sister, and I'm glad you asked her out, but I took my opportunity to mess with you."</p>
<p>Nate's dumbfounded. "Why?"</p>
<p>Maeve laughs again, crossing her arms. "I'm giving you the in-law package, Nate. Enjoy it."</p>
<p>And just like that, Maeve turns back and heads up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>__</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fourth time it happened was at the New Years Party Cooper threw.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a small party. Cooper only invited about 15 friends, so there wasn't supposed to be more than 20 people at his house. He completely disregarded the fact that this was the year his family threw the party, which meant his family was over.</p>
<p>A party of 20 easily became a party of 50.</p>
<p>To say it was crowded in that house was an understatement.</p>
<p>There were people sitting in the living room, standing around in the kitchen, and some that are still hanging around in the porch. Music is flowing throughout the entire house.</p>
<p>Nate is standing around in the kitchen, sipping his drink and looking around at all the faces. He was talking to Luis a couple of minutes ago, but he can no longer find his face in the crowd of people. It didn't matter. The person he wants to talk to isn't anywhere near him.</p>
<p>Nate saw Bronwyn at the beginning of the party when they both arrived at practically the same time. This was 3 hours ago. It's currently 11:45, the year is about to end in a few minutes. He wants to talk to her one more time before it ends.</p>
<p>He begins to make his way to the crowd of people in and around the living room, knowing that's exactly where she'd be. He makes his way through the crowd of people that are standing around or dancing a little bit and finally sees her sitting down on one of the couches in the living room.</p>
<p>Maeve is sitting on her left, Addy on her right. He could see that they're in a conversation, so he opts on leaning on the wall and sipping his drink again, while carefully watching her.</p>
<p>It took Bronwyn 5 minutes to lock eyes with Nate, and when she does, she gives him a small smile. He returns a smile at her, gesturing his head toward the backyard. Nate could see her saying something to both Maeve and Addy before getting up and walking towards him.</p>
<p>He looks behind her and sees both Maeve and Addy smirking at him.</p>
<p>He ignores it and begins to make his way towards Cooper's backyard. He opens the door, allowing Bronwyn to go through it first, and then following right after. He closes the door behind her, and he catches up with Bronwyn, who's now leaning against the railing of his deck.</p>
<p>"How's it going?" Nate asks her, mimicking her position. "It's going okay. You?"</p>
<p>He shrugs, sipping the remainder of the drink in his cup. "It's going fine."</p>
<p>Bronwyn nods her head, looking at the trees around the backyard.</p>
<p>"I couldn't find you the whole night," Bronwyn starts, causing Nate to look at her. "I tried to find you but I gave up at some point, so I opted to hang out in the living room."</p>
<p>"I was all over the place," he jokes. "I was just talking to a few guys I haven't seen in a while. For the most part, I was in the kitchen with Cooper or Luis."</p>
<p>Bronwyn nods her head, sighing.</p>
<p>The moon shines on Bronwyn's face. Nate takes this opportunity to stare at her side features longer.</p>
<p>He's getting a sense of deja vu. He remembers being in this same exact position with her at Addy's party back in November. She's so breathtaking. Nate still does not understand why she even wants to be friends with him.</p>
<p>Apart from that, he also remembers trying to finally ask her out, but then completely failing to even form the words in his throat. But this time, he can do it. He already did it once, and then Maeve had to ruin it for him. But, he still did it. Which means he can do it again.</p>
<p>Nate stands up straight and turns his body completely towards Bronwyn. "Bronwyn." She turns to look at him, and upon seeing his position, she chooses to stand up straight herself. "Yeah, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Um," Nate begins. Maybe he can't do it again. Maybe when he DID ask her out, he had a rush of adrenaline, because right now, he's struggling again.</p>
<p>
  <em> You can do it. It's gonna be fine. She already said yes once. </em>
</p>
<p>Just as he was about to ask her, the backdoor opens, and Addy is coming through.</p>
<p>"Guys?" She asks, and both of them turn to look at her. "It's almost midnight. The ball's about to drop."</p>
<p>"Alright, we'll be right in," Bronwyn tells her, and Addy heads back inside. "What were you going to say, Nate?"</p>
<p>Nate turns to look back at her, and freezes. "Uh, it was nothing. It's fine. Let's go back inside."</p>
<p>
  <em> Idiot. </em>
</p>
<p>Bronwyn furrows her eyebrows before turning around and walking back inside, Nate following closely behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>__</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fifth time it happened was when the Bayview Four was in New York.</p>
<p>It was Spring Break and the crew decided that they wanted to spend some time in New York together.</p>
<p>So they did. They got the tickets and booked the hotel rooms a couple of weeks in advance.</p>
<p>They arrived at the airport a couple of hours ago, and they finally made it to their hotel rooms about half an hour ago. They got two rooms right next to each other, and for obvious reasons, Addy and Bronwyn sleep in one room while Cooper and Nate share the other one.</p>
<p>It's only about 1:30 in the afternoon, so they decided to rest for a little bit and explore some areas near the hotel. They managed to reserve their hotel rooms in a hotel in the middle of Manhattan, so they have a lot of different stores and attractions they can explore near them. They didn't want to do too much tonight because they wanted to spread it evenly throughout the entire week.</p>
<p>"When do you want to go to Central Park?" Addy asks Bronwyn, who's laying down in her bed, scrolling through her phone. Bronwyn looks up from her phone and looks at Addy. "Um, I don't know. We're gonna have to figure out what the guys want to do, as well."</p>
<p>"Ugh," Addy says. "You know, I love those two, but sometimes the things they want to do is so boring." Bronwyn laughs while nodding her head in agreement, before looking back at her phone.</p>
<p>"I mean, if it were up to them, they'd stay in their rooms the entire day. Or, they would go to some like a sports bar or something." She continues as she does her makeup.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they would want to do," Bronwyn says, not looking at her.</p>
<p>"We really helped them out, huh?" Addy jokes, looking over at Bronwyn for a split second. "Girl power."</p>
<p>"I'll preach to that," Bronwyn jokes around. "No, but in all seriousness, I'm not going to a sports bar with them." Bronwyn could hear Addy's hum in approval before she speaks up. "Shit! I forgot my eyeliner. You have some?"</p>
<p>Bronwyn sets her phone down and gets out of bed, walking over to her suitcase. She grabs the little makeup bag she brought with her and walks over to Addy. "Here," She says, handing her the eyeliner she picked out from the bag.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Addy says. "What do you think I should do? Something dramatic? Cover my entire eyelid in eyeliner?" Bronwyn laughs, shaking her head. "You better not. This was not cheap eyeliner."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about your precious eyeliner." Addy jokes, opening the cap.</p>
<p>Bronwyn's phone goes off, and she walks over to check the message that was sent. She expected it to be her mom since she sent her a message saying she arrived a while ago and had yet to reply, but to her surprise, it was Nate.</p>
<p>
  <em> Hey</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Come outside for a moment?</em>
</p>
<p>You could've just knocked, you know</p>
<p>
  <em> I know, I know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I didn't want Addy pestering me with questions </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You know how she is </em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, you're right</p>
<p>Give me a minute, I'll be out there</p>
<p>
  <em>Already here </em>
</p>
<p>Bronwyn sets her phone down, telling Addy she's about to head out for a minute or two."Where are you going?" Addy asks, setting the eyeliner down and looking up at Bronwyn. Bronwyn turns to look at Addy. "Right outside, don't worry mom."</p>
<p>Addy narrows her eyes at Bronwyn before nodding. "Alright sweetie, be safe!"</p>
<p>Bronwyn laughs at her before turning around and heading out the door. When she walked out, she could see Nate's back towards her, pacing around in front of his door.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" She asks him, causing Nate to turn and look at her. "Huh? Yeah, oh, yeah, I'm good."</p>
<p>Bronwyn chuckles, walking over to him. "So, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Uh," Nate hesitates to speak for a second. "Cooper wanted to know what we're doing this afternoon."</p>
<p>Bronwyn stares at Nate for a minute before speaking up. "That's it? You know he could have just texted us?" She giggles at Nate's reaction.</p>
<p>"Uh, well, uh, yeah, you're right. But, I told him I needed to talk to you as well. So, I just decided to tell you in person." Nate explains to her.</p>
<p>Bronwyn nods. "Alright, what's up?"</p>
<p>Bronwyn notices he freezes for a second. <em>He's been doing that too much, recently.</em> "Nate?" She asks again after realizing he's been daydreaming for the last minute.</p>
<p>"Yeah? Oh, sorry. I was wonder if, uh-" Nate's interrupted by his phone ringing.</p>
<p>He curses under his breath, looking at the caller id. He holds up his finger, signaling her to wait a second before picking up.</p>
<p>"What, Cooper?" Nate asks, a little irritated. "What do you mean 'it's urgent? No, yes, no, I know what urgent means, dipshit. I'm just asking you what's so urgent. Oh, for fuck's sake, Cooper. Yes, I'm right outside, I'll be in there in a second. Alright."</p>
<p>Nate sighs, hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. "I'm sorry, Coopers being a dumbass again. I'm sorry, I have to go back in."</p>
<p>Bronwyn nods. "No, don't worry, it's fine. Go in."</p>
<p>Nate gives her a forced smile before bringing up his hand to squeeze her shoulder for a second. He drops his arm and turns around to walk back into his room. After he's inside, Bronwyn stands there for a minute. <em>This isn't my Nate. Something's up with him.</em> She sighs, turning around and heading back into her room, as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> __</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>+ 1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronwyn, Cooper, Addy, and Nate were currently at the beach.</p>
<p>It was finally summer break, and everyone is back home for the break. They didn't have anything to do that forced them to stay on campus, so they just decided to come back home. They celebrated their reunion by going to the beach.</p>
<p>At this exact moment, Addy and Bronwyn were sitting down on some beach chairs, laughing at the stupidity that was Nate and Cooper. They were both in the ocean, splashing and throwing each other in the water.</p>
<p>"They're actually little kids. I don't think they ever matured after 6th grade." Addy jokes, sipping the smoothie she bought at a beach stand they passed by when they first arrived.</p>
<p>"They do have the 6th-grade mentality," Bronwyn agrees. "They've never changed. Still immature when the time was right."</p>
<p>"So, you and Nate still haven't gone out?" Addy asks, looking at her. Bronwyn looks over at Addy and shakes her head. Addy scoffs. "What are you guys waiting for? It's obvious to everyone you're both into each other." Bronwyn actually doesn't know what she's waiting for. She could just ask him herself if they wanted to get something to eat or go watch a movie.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Bronwyn starts. "But I think he's been trying to ask me out. I was thinking the other day, and I realized every time he tried, something stopped him."</p>
<p>Addy gives a dry laugh, before looking back at the boys. "Well, if it stopped him, maybe it won't stop you. Go ask him now." Addy points her head towards the boys, and Bronwyn turns to look. Cooper is heading over their way, while Nate is still in the water.</p>
<p>She doesn't know what comes over her, but she stands up, throwing the towel she was wrapped in on her chair, and she begins to walk towards him. She could hear Addy cheering behind her, and Cooper just furrows his eyebrows when he passes by her.</p>
<p>Nate looks at her and smiles when she was finally in front of him. "What's up, Rojas?"</p>
<p>"I realized something the other day," Bronwyn answers plainly. She could see him furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay, and what was that?"</p>
<p>Bronwyn hesitates for a second before speaking. "You've been trying to ask me out," She notices his facial expressions drop in a second. "I finally realized it. All those times that we were together, and you were always trying to say something but stopped. Probably the time when Maeve butted into our conversation after you actually asked me out. I didn't realize it, but now I do."</p>
<p>Nate stares at her, too shocked to say anything. This gave Bronwyn confidence. She managed to render her high school's bad boy speechless. She never thought Nate would be speechless in his life.</p>
<p>"So, because you can't do it, I will." Bronwyn begins. "Let's go watch a movie on Friday, maybe grab some food before."</p>
<p>Nate stares at her for a minute, not saying anything. He was trying to figure out what to say to her. Well, he didn't have anything to say. Bronwyn already said what he wanted to ask her a while ago. He just couldn't speak.</p>
<p>"Nate? Bronwyn snaps him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Nate finally manages to get out of his throat. "Let's do it. I'll pick you up at 6 to get something to eat and watch a movie after."</p>
<p>"You're a dork, you know that?" Bronwyn smiles at him. Nate smiles back. "Only for you."</p>
<p>They stand there for a minute, just staring at each other before he looks behind her before saying, "Welcome back, dumbass." Bronwyn turns around and sees both Cooper and Addy walking towards them. "I couldn't resist, Nate, you know that." Cooper jokes, making them all laugh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. You just want to get beat again." Nate says.</p>
<p>Cooper chuckles at him. "In your dreams, Macauley."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this 5+1 Oneshot. I've read a couple of these and realized that I really enjoy them, so I decided to write one myself. I'm sorry that the sections started getting shorter as they progressed. I started getting a little writer's block and tried to do the best I could to work around it. Either way, I hope you still enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>